The purpose of the conference is to provide a forum for the interaction between scientists representing a broad spectrum of interdisciplinary interests whose studies define what is current, exciting and fundamental in research on the biology of the reproductive tract. The conference is held in a setting which fosters free and trusting exchange of data and new ideas. The conference will focus on the following scientific areas that are presently relevant to research on the mammalian reproductive tract. Drawing upon the best models from the male and female, the participants will (1) discuss the importance of uterine secretory activity during the early stages of conceptus development, particularly around the time of implantation. (2) Evaluate the control of gene expression and cell differentiation by androgens in the male genital tract, with particular emphasis on the prostate. (3) Consider the roles that the carbohydrate portions of glycoproteins play in a number of aspects of reproductive tract biology, including gamete recognition, sperm maturation and embryo-uterine interactions. (4) Critically evaluate the latest data available on the structure and function of steroid hormone receptors and the intracellular localization of such receptors in cells of the reproductive tract. (5) Consider a group of multifunctionary peptide hormones -- beta -transforming growth factor, Mullerian inhibiting substance and inhibin -- which are coded by related genes and which play a number of different and possibly overlapping roles in reproductive tract biology. (6) Discuss recent information on steroid hormone regulation of protooncogene and growth factor expression that has important implications with regard to both normal and abnormal cell growth in the reproductive tract. (7) Study the action of two neuropeptides (oxytocin and vasopressin) and relaxin, a hormone related structurally to insulin, which are produced in the gonads and which may have multiple effects on reproductive tract biology. (8) Discuss critically how the mother recognizes the presence of the early embryo and the possible role of immunomodulatory substances in controlling both maternal recognition of pregnancy and the survival of the fetal allograft.